


Hard Habit to Break

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hard Habit to Break

Severus inhaled deeply on his cigarette as Harry played a pick-up game of Quidditch with his sons. 

The girl, Lily, came and sat beside him on the steps her floral dress incongruous with his somber attire. He crushed his cigarette under his boot in deference to her presence.

He'd tried to quit before. After he got out of the hospital. It didn't last long though. There was something comforting, relaxing about smoking and he just couldn't give it up.

"Daddy watches you, you know," she said twisting a long lock of auburn hair in her fingers reminding him of another girl he once knew. "He gets a funny expression on his face."

"What sort of expression is that, young lady?" Severus asked not sure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

"It's like when you look in the shop window and see the most beautiful doll in the world but you know you can't have it," she said wistfully. 

"I'm afraid I've never shared that experience."

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "You know the book they have on display at Flourish and Blott's? The one with the magical field around it so no one can touch it?"

Severus did know the book: it was a very early copy of what legend said were Merlin's notes on elemental magic. Priceless.

"That's the look!" she said with glee. Severus looked at her and he knew what she meant. Longing, desire, a hint of sadness perhaps. He turned his eyes skyward. Harry, James, and Al were beginning their decent.

"You watch him, too," she said quietly as if sharing a great secret.

"Habit," he replied automatically. It was safer to keep up the pretense at all times. If he told the lie often enough maybe he'd believe it himself. Harry was walking toward them, his eyes on Severus even as James and Al talked to him.

Standing up and smoothing down her dress, she replied with a smile, "That's what Daddy always says."


End file.
